


Established

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that it’s us next, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Established

“You know that it’s us next, right?”

She looks up, startled, to see his vivid blue eyes staring intensely at her. She’s so short that she’s spent most of this dance with her eyes on his Adam’s apple, but a sentence like that one deserves actual, genuine eye contact. Hermione feels as though her entire future depends on how she reacts to this comment. She is suddenly hyper aware of the placement of Ron’s hands on her hips, one of them getting dangerously close to her arse, and the way that he can totally see down her burgundy bridesmaid dress. She wonders if he’s caught sight of the lace of her lingerie yet. She had been hoping to surprise him later that night, once they had gotten back to the darkness of their flat.

“It is?”

He nods seriously.

“I’m not going to let you take advantage of me forever, Miss Granger. One day I’m going to get you to agree to stop forcing me to live in sin.”

They’ve talked about marriage, of course, but it was always something that was after. After Ron finishes his auror training. After Hermione finishes her degree. After Hermione’s job at theministry gets steadier. After they’ve lived together for long enough to be certain that it’s going to work out between them. This isn’t a first. But she wonders if the “after” nature of the conversation is going to be a last.

“Is that a proposal, Mr. Weasley?” she inquires teasingly.

To her surprise, he flashes her a sheepish half smile.

“Maybe?”

Hermione’s eyes widen, the teasing tone leaving at once.

“Oh. Ron.”

He looks panicked.

“What does that mean? Is that a no?”

Hermione rolls her eyes.

“That’s an ‘I’ve been waiting for you to propose marriage to me since I was fifteen years old and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you get away with that proposal.’”

“See, look how good you are for me. Already whipping me into shape.”

“Well, I can’t you thinking that it’s alright to give somebody a haphazard, barely thought out proposal like that. What would your next wife think of me?”

“Barely thought out might be a slight exaggeration,” Ron admits, moving her hand into the pocket of his dress robes. Inside, Hermione feels the soft material of a velvet box. Her mouth forms an O as she looks up at him in shock.

“Ron…”

“Yeah?” he asks, eyes sparkling impishly.

Glancing over at Harry and Ginny, who are dancing with their foreheads pressed together, Hermione questions,

“Do you think they would notice if we left right now?”

“No,” he shrugs. “Why?”

Her eyes drift down the neckline of her dress, where she’s got a lacy set of underwear just waiting to be unwrapped.

“I have something that I need to show you.”


End file.
